The Lonely Soul
by StrawbrryX3
Summary: The god of the Underworld isn't who you really think he is. A lonely, pained soul that rules over the dead. Who would want that? But after he meets an unusual boy that worms into his life and gives him emotions, the god falls hard. What's this lonely soul to do when his only happiness is taken away? ShiroIchi. Rated T-M for possible smut
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: Ahh, a one-shot, maybe two-shot!**

* * *

**The Lonely Soul **

There was a nymph, once known for her beauty and unusual powers. Unusual as in spread out, different than most that focused on one object such as nature, water, the sun…but this one nymph, was unique, yes, _very_ unique. Not only were her many powers bright, but her looks and personality as well. Strawberry-blonde hair unsightly for a magical creature such as herself went perfectly with her serious yet teasing nature. Many others-magical beings pined after her, she turning away from each one until she met _him._

He was a mere human, but with a purely good heart and brilliant mind. Modest was he, kind to all, overlooking no one. She fell, and fell hard. This man took to her and they fell into a deep and powerful love that caused the birth of a baby boy.

A wonderful boy, able to lift a smile on to everyone's face no matter how pained they were-he truly was a gift. Despite what he already had, this boy had obtained his mother's beautifulness, and yet he had his father's kind eyes. A perfect blend, of magic and human, a child blessed with love and care of a loving family. A beyond glorious baby of magical talent is given, but it is only time before those decide what they want.

***X***

The god stared forlornly at his reign from his lonely perch. The King of the Underworld, Osiris, Hades, Pluto, Death God…there are many things he is called. He is feared, he is respected, but because of that, he was always, _always _alone. Since the beginning of time, he had ruled over the dead, the souls that could no longer return to the light unless reborn.

His ghostly features resembled that of the dead, snow white hair and lily skin, with a lithe muscular form. It struck fear into the very hearts of humans to see his pale whiteness, but his eyes-his eyes brought up fear into everyone, not always much, but his eyes could bring that fear you have in the back of your mind to stir. The source of so much terror were of a demon's, gleaming gold orbs that swirled hypnotically were surrounded by a sea of endless black. Those golden disks showed craziness, never-ending sorrow, and pain. But that was all nothing compared to the loneliness reflected there, the emptiness that showed in the hole in his chest.

This god often left for trips, leaving his duties to his court, while searching for something to fill the void. It was on one of these trips that he found something that interested him. A human child, or rather, a boy-barely a man. This teen was hunting, moving with a rather inhuman grace as he swiftly shot down his prey precisely with a knife. Grinning, the child lifted the heavy animal easily and headed back to his village. The god was intrigued by this boy, his skills were well honed, but the dark hood of the boy's cloak prevented the other from seeing the face of this child. Before he knew what, the pale god was following the boy from the shadows.

The God of Hell watched the man sell off the meat and skin, buying other things to suit his needs and then pocketing the rest of his money. The child walked for a while, the god still following in the dark. The teen finally stepped into a small, yet well-kept home. There, the paler of the two noticed two people sitting at a table. One small with black hair, the other tall with long red hair.

"Ichigo!" The smaller one leapt up and hugged the boy that had walked in. The god growled as the boy still did not remove his hood, instead hugging the girl and setting down his provisions. "How's the baby?"

The raven haired girl giggled and sat in the grinning red head's lap while patting her rounded stomach. "Very well."

"Well, I brought you guys all you'll need." The boy said and the taller one smiled, thanking the other. After they chatted for a bit, the boy stood and the god followed as this graceful child bid farewell and walked outside.

The god noticed the evil presence that lurked a little ways off of the child and watched as the young one tensed. A snake-like being rushed at the boy, causing the man to fight with that same grace that awed the god watching the fight silently. Suddenly, though, a strange dark magic flowed and cut a deep wound that quickly spread blood through the shirt of the valiant child. Though he saw the child's very life start to leave, in a burst of energy, the boy stabbed his knife into the demon's heart, making the monster disperse into dust.

The child fell to the ground, eyes half open and dulling. The god, who had seen many perish, could not understand the tug in his chest. He watched in pain as the boy clutched to life, and the pale god made a decision: he would not let this young one die.

***X***

Ichigo opened his eyes, noticing the soft bed he was on, and that there were bandages on his chest. The boy tried to sit, wincing slightly at his throbbing head. He then observed where he was. A white room-probably a medical room-with large windows open to a beautiful scenery of silver trees and other otherworldly plants. A smile escapes pink lips as a warm breeze carrying the sweet aroma of flowers touches Ichigo's nose.

The door opens and a person comes to check up on him. Carefully removing bandages, and then forcing the orangette to swallow medicine. Ichigo slumps back, as the pain killers haze his vision.

Ichigo blinks, eyes darting around realizing he is still in the same room. He sits up, also noticing that though there is pain, it's more manageable. His eyes swivel back to stare out at the lush garden, wondering, where the hell he was. The teen gets up quickly, shaking off some dizziness and dressing in the clothes draped on the chair beside the bed. He silently steals through the vast halls, trying to find a door.

The boy finally comes to one, without having been seen at all. Ichigo throws the dark doors open to find he is in the garden he had been eyeing earlier. As if in a trance, the male walks through, touching odd flowers, the silver and white trees, coming to stop at the plant that almost looks…normal. Closed black and white rose bushes sway slightly, filling the air faintly with their wonderful scent. Ichigo closes his eyes, unaware to the presence standing right behind him until they step forward, their back turned toward him.

"Who are you?" A clear voice asks. "Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo."

The person smirks, unknown to the other. "You are probably wondering why you are here, as you have probably noticed this is not…normal."

Ichigo nodded, knowing the other can sense he did so. "Then might I ask who you are?"

The person turns, revealing pale features and those haunting eyes. "Hades, the God of the Underworld."

He searched the boy's eyes for fear, hatred, something against him but found none. Those melted brown orbs showed nothing but…gratefulness? The shocked god hid his surprise behind a calm mask as the orange haired boy bowed.

"Thank you…for caring for me." He stood straight and looked the other in the eyes. "Does this mean…I am dead?"

Again surprised at the direct eye contact, the god answered coolly, "Yes, and no."

He motioned to bench where they both moved to sit at. "You were fighting a demon when I found you…and took you back here to be treated. You still live, breathe, but since you are here, you are technically dead in a sense."

Ichigo nodded, accepting it, as his life had never been normal. The god beside him stood suddenly and in a quiet, polite tone spoke again. "I do not expect repayment, but-"

Fawn brown eyes narrowed, there always was a catch in life, wasn't there? "I would like you to stay until you are well rested and your wound completely heals."

Ichigo immediately softened his hard look and bowed his head, "Of course."

***X***

The pale god didn't know what to do with this boy. When he had brought the child back and set his best healer to him, a weird feeling burned his chest. After pacing in the gardens and scowling for a while, he finally came to the conclusion that he had been _worried_. These feelings were weird, but not…unwelcome to the hollow being.

With those ochre orbs lighted with a fiery determination, colorfully hued locks, and near ethereal beauty, the god caught himself acting like a lovesick woman over a mere _human_!

_A very beautiful and skilled human._ His mind decided to add. The ruler sighed in frustration because he simply could not understand why he wanted the boy to stay here, to be able to have that delicious orangette for himself. Soon, a knock at the door stopped the god's thoughts and a servant peeked in.

"Dinner, is ready sir." He nodded. "Please bring our guest as well."

The servant nodded and set off to do what she was told.

Hades stood once Ichigo walked into the room, and his eyes drank in the other. A black silk kimono decorated in red swirl and camellia patterns adorned his lithe frame, complimenting his unruly hair. Orange spikes framed a vibrant face with full pink lips and warm honey eyes. A blush started to rise in that delicate face, and brows furrowed, "I-is something wrong?"

The god chuckled and motioned to a chair to his right. "No, nothing is wrong."

Ripe fruits, breads, and cheeses were laid out in assortments. The paler of the two lifted his glass to the other and they drank. They ate in silence, but oddly not an uncomfortable one. After the table was clear, the god asked Ichigo to walk with him through the gardens as they are far better to view in the dark, rather than light.

Taking in the awed and joyed face of his companion, the god felt another pang to his chest. Ichigo walked alongside his mysterious savior, gazing at the numerous glowing and exotic plants. He soon came to stop in front of the roses he had seen earlier.

The ruler of the dead watched curiously as Ichigo inspected the previously closed white and black roses that were now glowing faintly, and etched with designs of the opposite color. Their petals were now also fully open, giving off a strong, sweet smell.

Ichigo closed his eyes and asked, "What are these?"

"_Lunae inluminabit, _moon shine. By the light of darkness, it shines as if the moon's equal." Hades gazed at the moon shine, its silvery light reminding him he was a ruler of a dead moon and sunless place. He then turned his golden eyes upon the boy, whose face was illuminated by those same flowers.

"They're beautiful." The boy breathed. The god continued to watch Ichigo, to agree that yes, _he_ was beautiful.

***X***

Ichigo laid on the plushy, soft bed, contemplating the day. After dinner with the pale god, he had walked in the gardens with the other. They had made small talk, until the god had escorted Ichigo to the room where he would stay. He thought of Rukia and Renji-were they alright? Were they wondering where he was?

The orange-haired boy sighed and closed his eyes wearily, his thoughts going back to the albino god that had rescued him. Though his unusual appearance, Ichigo couldn't help but think the other was…attractive to him. The god's body was fit and tall, with defined lean muscles. And those eyes-golden eyes that gleamed with mischief and dark secrets-on the outside, but Ichigo always had been able to read others easily and could make the pain and loneliness lying underneath. He just wanted to take all that loneliness away…always being the one to protect, the boy could not help but want to help the god. Ichigo's thoughts soon slowed as his weary body demanded sleep and the child was soon slumbering deeply.

***X***

A couple weeks passed, many growing much attached to the fiery orange haired boy that brought so much life and light to the Underworld, but no one was as so deeply attached as the god that always watched the other from afar. Ichigo as well was aware of his attachment to god, and it was this attachment that led him to ask a rather…different question one evening as they walked the gardens together.

"Have you a name, Denka*?"

Hades looked up in surprise-no one had _ever_ asked that question before. He soon composed himself and answered.

"Hades, Pluto, Osiris, I have many names, Ichigo." But the other just stubbornly shook his head and stared into the eyes so many feared.

"No, what is your _real _name?" The god blanked. No one knew his real name but perhaps the ones who had born him and the ones that had cared for him, but this one, the one he had saved wanted to know? The only one that had stayed for so long?

"No, I don't have one." The god turned his golden gaze elsewhere when he felt Ichigo suddenly turn to face him and forced his eyes to meet the other's chestnut ones.

"I _know _you have one, do not lie." Somehow, Ichigo always always knew when he was hiding something. This boy truly messed with him in many ways.

"Shirosaki. It's Shirosaki." He finally said. Ichigo smiled, a rare treat, making that pang rise again in Shirosaki's chest whenever with the orangette.

"Shirosaki-san." Ichigo tried the name, it suited him so much better. "Better than Denka, Shirosaki-san?"

The paler of the two smiled a bit, liking the way his real name came out of Ichigo's pink lips a whole lot more than Denka. They walked on more, Ichigo relaying stories of the living world eagerly, Shirosaki silently listening, nodding and smiling.

When it came to part, Ichigo had a wistful look on his face, making the god's chest pang and immediately want to make the boy smile. He didn't want the boy to leave-no, he wanted the boy, to claim him. But he knew, Shirosaki knew that he wanted Ichigo to be happy, regardless his own feelings. Taking a deep, pain-filled breath, and pushing his anguished heart aside, the pale god spoke.

"Would you like to return?" Ichigo's honey brown eyes widened, holding surprise and some other emotion-he looked at his companion.

"I…" He smiled. "I would."

Shirosaki, on the outside, was happy for Ichigo, but inside, his empty heart that had been slowly growing cracked. Ichigo-his happiness was leaving. Eyes carefully guarded, and face in a small smile, the god said he'd prepare everything so that the orange-haired boy could leave in the morning.

***X***

Ichigo woke to eat breakfast with the pale god as he had been doing for _every_ meal since he had come, only to find that Shirosaki was busy and couldn't make it. The boy was disappointed-and sad that his friend wouldn't be eating with him one last time. Ichigo stopped eating suddenly. _One last time._ Rang in his head. This was it-wasn't it? This was the last time he would see the god-until he died. It made his chest hurt, and Ichigo pressed a hand to himself, alarming a servant that had been waiting for him.

"Are you alright, Ichigo-sama?" She asked worriedly. The orangette nodded and smiled weakly. "Yes, just got something stuck in my throat."

The girl bowed and backed away. Ichigo stood and declared he was finished. He then walked to the main hall as instructed. There was a large bag full of clothes-and coins. Golden ones. Staring dumbfounded at the bag, he didn't notice the pale god walk in and stand in front of him. Ichigo looked up, finding himself staring at Shirosaki's back, much like their first meeting.

"Everything you'll need is in that bag, and I thank you for staying." He said stiffly. The orange-haired boy noticed the tensed shoulders and quietly approached the other's slightly taller form.

His heart pounded, and ached, that same pressure against his chest as tears threatened to fall. Ichigo enclosed his arms around the god, and pressed his face into Shirosaki's back.

"Thank you, Shirosaki-san, thank you for everything." He tightened his arms. "I'll miss you."

He knew the god was shocked by the stiff way he stood and stepped back. The other finally turned. "And I you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Golden eyes were devoid of emotion, face schooled into a mask. Ichigo's pain heightened, but he bowed, ignoring it.

"Thank you." He straightened and looked at the god in front of him one more time, as the other approached quickly and embraced Ichigo lightly. He took one of Ichigo's hands with both of his own.

"No, thank _you._ Goodbye, Ichigo." Darkness took over, and Shirosaki's comforting presence disappeared.

Ichigo blinked. Pain. Deep pain and that same loneliness he had wanted to dispel had been there, faint in Shirosaki's voice.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo opened his eyes to find that he was in front of his home, bag at his side, and his hand enclosed over something. He brought it to his face, the object bringing tears to his eyes.

It was a small, miniature moon shine, encased in some clear preserving spell, with a golden chain connected to it.

_Thank you Shirosaki-san, my Denka._

* * *

**Cliffy for you! Hahaha! I am EVIL! So, should I make it a two-shot, or keep it the way it is? If you guys say another chapter, I will include smut (most-likely anyway)**

***Denka-your highness.**

**Thank you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all you guys that viewed, reviewed, and favorited this story! Cuz so many of you wanted it, here is chapter two! **

**ShirosakiKagura: I swear I heard that scream! X3 looked up like what in the world?**

**Blackberry Shinigami: Smut-well you'll find out. And aren't we all perverts? ;)**

**hichi123: Aww, thanks!**

**meme12: (bows back) thank you for the encouragement!**

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: I shudder to think what is in there… :D**

**emoluvr108: Don't worry, im just as weird, if not more! XD**

**Akai Ame: begging….hmmm me like. Jk, thanks!**

* * *

**The Broken Souls**

Ichigo's ochre eyes were blank, unseeing as they stared at the window. His two friends that had previously been bickering turned toward the seemingly vacant orange haired boy. The shorter of the two, Rukia, gently shook the boy's arm.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" The boy turned his gaze on the other two with a start. "Um…yes, I am okay."

Eyes turned back again to stare out the window. The couple looked at each other, ever since Ichigo had returned from what he had called his 'trip', the normally energetic boy had become quiet, and…forlorn.

"Ichigo?" The only answer received was a tilt of the head. "Where exactly did you go on your, 'trip'?" They watched as the younger's shoulders tensed and he answered in a strained voice.

"Somewhere…somewhere far from here." Renji then gave a frustrated sigh and forcefully grabbed the other's shoulders. "Ichigo! Ever since you came back, you have been different!"

The boy's eyes shifted away, uneasy with subject. "Tell us what's wrong, are we not friends?!"

Stricken, Ichigo faced his friend, "O-of course we are! I-I just don't want to talk about it!"

Renji released the other and sank into a chair, thumb and forefinger pinched at the bridge of his nose. "I am sorry, It's just you've been acting different, Ichigo, and we are worried."

Sensing both of his friends' concern, Ichigo gave a small smile and reassured them that he was fine, just tired after such a long journey. Though still suspicious, they accepted his explanation, for they believed in Ichigo. If he said it was fine, then all was right.

The boy soon left, face in a fake smile undetected by his friends, and walked back to his small house. Once there, he collapsed on his bed, bringing out a necklace from under his shirt.

"_Lunae inluminabit." _He whispered, the small flower reminding him so much of pale features and golden eyes. Closing his brown eyes, Ichigo clutched his throbbing chest. He laid there for a while, knowing that it would pass, the pain letting up gradually until it receded into a faint ache.

"Shirosaki-san." The attacks only happened when the boy thought of the god, which was often. He had never thought that leaving him would hurt so much. He missed the exotic plants, the servants, but mostly the one that had rescued him. Life without the other was strangely empty.

***X***

The white ceiling was empty, devoid of anything. He turned, his gaze falling on a vase of roses. Moon shine.

Orange hair, deep expressive fawn eyes, and that melodic laugh that lit up the entire room.

Glass shattered against the ground and the flowers scattered the marble floor. Shirosaki returned his gaze back to the ceiling, his back once again flat against the soft mattress. Ichigo, his one happiness, had left. He had filled the emptiness, but now left a larger gaping hole.

The servants worried. The previously distant ruler had now become completely closed, dead in nearly every sense. He usually did not venture from his room now, other than to eat or gaze at the empty sky from the gardens.

Why was he so shaken by this boy? He hadn't felt these…emotions, before. It took all he had not to go back to the living world and watch the child, see his face, his blushing cheeks…Everyday was worse, despite trying to cope. Many had come and gone, why couldn't he let go of Ichigo?

_Because he stayed._

'He is gone now! Both of us would have been better off not meeting!'

_Lies._

His internal war raged, fighting on and on. He knew, though he had thought not meeting Ichigo would have been better-staying empty and pain free-he knew, meeting Ichigo had saved him. The child had given him emotions, happiness, but overall, _life._

_Go to him, _his mind whispered, _take him._

But his heart, though broken and pain ridden, still wished only for Ichigo's happiness, his well-being. He shuddered, the pain racing through him. For Ichigo, he would stay. For Ichigo, he would take a million lifetimes of excruciating deaths just to keep his dear friend smiling.

Why, why, _why?_ Why did he fall for this human?

_Because he was the first to not judge you._ Again, his mind answered.

Shirosaki sighed, golden eyes open and hazy. His heart and mind came to one conclusion, one they agreed on.

'_Admit it, you love him.'_

***X***

Several weeks had passed, a month maybe. Ichigo had reached a routine, now that the snow had begun to fall. By day, he was normal. Cheery, energetic and happy. By night, his façade dropped, turning him into an exhausted and weary body.

Dreams and nightmares had been occurring nightly, something that Ichigo usually did not experience. Horrible visions of his friends, the village, massacred to nothing. Nothing but blood and fire. The cold did not help, seeping into his being and chilling the boy to the bone as he always woke shivering.

But the dreams, were sweet tortures. Milky, pale skin unblemished with long lily white hair. And those eyes, those hypnotic gold orbs emphasized even more by endless black, those eyes stared into his soul, as strong hands caressed his body. Shirosaki would whisper sweet nothings that Ichigo could not make out, always leaving him wanting more when his eyes opened.

The boy laid awake, wondering which it would be this time, his fear growing if the nightmare would take place as his entire being ached to be with Shirosaki. If only for a little while, even though only in his mind, Ichigo could bear the days to come if his pale king was there.

Weary melted brown orbs fluttered closed, awaiting sleep to take its course.

A woman. She was cooking, her back turned and wavy hair flowing to her waist. Strawberry-blonde hair. The woman hummed softly, and if one looked closely, would see the slight point to her ears.

"Mama!" She turned, a happy smile on her face as a young child with bright orange hair ran to hug her leg.

"Oh, Ichigo! What's the matter?" The small boy lifted his small face from his mother's skirt to stare into her amber, nearly gold eyes.

"There's a doggy outside, and he keeps following me!" The woman chuckled and crouched down to pet soft orange locks soothingly.

"Did he hurt you?" The boy shook his head and tugged his mom to see this dog. This 'doggy' was quite large, with a pure white coat and striking blue eyes. He seemed very young though for his size.

"Doggy?" The stray laid on his stomach and stared at the boy still clutching to his mother's leg. A small hand reached out and petted the animal's surprisingly soft fur. The boy giggled and hugged the dog as he licked the boy's face.

"What's your name?" The woman looked deep into cyan eyes, ones that stared right back. "Grimmjow. His name is Grimmjow, sweetie."

The boy smiled and hugged the dog (A/N: Heehee, I made Grimmy a dog! So wrong!).

"Guh-G-grimm…jow? Grimm!" The strawberry blonde haired woman smiled as the animal seemingly chuckled.

Fire. Orange-red flames devoured houses as smoke filled the air. Desperate cries of the people of the village rang all around. A small boy squeezed a large white dog to his side.

"I-it's all right, G-grimm. M-mama and P-papa will save us, don't w-worry." A flaming board fell not far from the two and the dog tucked the boy's head under his chin, trying to quell the other's subtle shaking.

"Ichigo? Ichigo, where are you?! Ichigo!" A man's voice shouted. "P-papa!"

The boy stopped, as coughs wracked his small body. Worried blue orbs eyed the child and gave short howls for the father to find them.

"Ichigo!" A man with dark brown hair and Ichigo's eyes pushed burning wood away to scoop his son up. He ran back out of the house, the dog not far behind.

"Masaki!" The boy's eyes were hazy as the strawberry blonde haired woman took him in her arms and kissed his face. Tear streaks made paths down her soot covered face. The man wiped them away.

"Take him." She put their child, their hope back in her love's arms. He started to protest, but the woman only shook her head. "_He_ is coming for Ichigo. We must save him before that. Take our baby and hide away as far as you can. I will keep _him_ occupied."

Masaki smiled down at Ichigo's dazed face, kissed his forehead, then she kissed her husband. Lastly, she crouched down next to the dog.

"Grimmjow-kun. If anything happens, take Ichigo far, far away. Please, please make sure he lives, no matter what. Thank you."

She walked away, long wavy hair blowing in the heat. Her husband started to run at the dog's nudging, but turned to look back one more time as the nymph he had fallen for faced the dark evil that approached.

The man ran and ran with his unconscious child, the white dog always behind them. It wasn't long before a demon stopped them. The man immediately woke Ichigo, and set him on top of the dog that had lain on his stomach. The dog grew, until it was a white panther with those same cerulean eyes.

"Take care of my son." Grimmjow nodded once in understanding sped across the snow, moving fast so the boy wouldn't hear the pained scream echo behind them.

Amber eyes wide, Ichigo woke in a cold sweat. That night…the boy panted, his chest heaving as he remembered that night. Mom, Dad… He had known they were dead, but now knowing _why _they died pained him. And his friend Grimm…he had died several years back when Ichigo had left Urahara's place to live on his own.

The orange-haired boy wondered why he remembered the memory now. Had something triggered it? His mind immediately went to Shirosaki. The boy shook his head. He couldn't have done anything. Then what?

***X***

With eyes closed, chin in palm, the god looked like a statue. He sat on his throne, thinking of tan skin and chestnut eyes when a knock rang throughout the large room.

"Come in." The door opened and a person swiftly walked in. They bowed before the god and stood when allowed. "Grimmjow. What brings you here?"

Blue eyes that raged like the sea stared at the other before him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Shirosaki jolted as if zapped by lightning and stared intently at his servant. Worry immediately crossed his mind. Had something happened to the boy? Was he hurt?

"What about him?" The albino asked, eyes closed once again and voice deadly calm. "I have no business with him. He is no concern of mine."

His words stabbed into his chest, as they were far from what he wanted to say. He wanted to scream at the man, demand to know what was wrong with the orangette, but Ichigo was not his. He had no right to do so.

"Do you really believe that?" That made Shirosaki stop and stare at Grimmjow. "Is he really nothing to you?"

Grimmjow stepped closer, and swept a hand through his unruly blue hair. "You have been out of sorts for weeks! After Ichigo left, something in you broke-I know it."

_Stop, please…if you continue, I will not be able to stay away from him…_

"Well, if you have no business with him," The blue-haired man glared with icy blue eyes at the ruler of the underworld, "You will not care that his life is in danger."

***X***

Clad in a furry coat, Ichigo set about the village, a fever rising along with a sense of foreboding. Something was going to happen, and it was causing a disturbance in the air. The stumbled to his destination, a small place called 'Urahra Shoten'.

"Urahara-san!" The blonde shop keeper smiled behind his fan as he immediately appeared beside his former charge. That smile though soon turned into a frown at the boy's shallow pants and red cheeks.

"Some-something's going to happen! W-we need to get everyone-" He coughed, "everyone out!"

The shopkeeper frowned, as he had felt the disturbance also, and worried about the effects on Ichigo. The blonde man ushered the other to sit in a room and placed tea in front of him.

"Ichigo-kun, have you had any…weird dreams lately?" The boy nodded, confused as to why the man would ask such. "Nightmares. I…I actually woke up from one. A memory that I had forgotten-the night m…my….my parents died."

Urahara's expression darkened, and his hat fell to cover his gray eyes. "So it's finally time."

"Urahara-san?" The orange-haired boy was baffled to see such a dark look on the blonde's usually grinning or thoughtful face. The man then looked at the young boy across from him, silky orange locks framing a tanned face with full lips and chocolaty hazel eyes.

"You must promise me, Ichigo, that you will pack some things and leave immediately." Urahara put a hand up to quell the boy's argument. "Warn everyone you can and leave. Please, this is crucial that you make it out."

The boy's mind reeled in confusion. Leave? To get away from something…no, _someone._ And if they were after him, then everyone would be in danger. He couldn't let everyone die like that night. He understood now, why he had remembered. Time always repeats, but this time, _no one_ would die for him.

"Thank you Urahara-san, but I cannot simply just stand by. Good bye." With that, he ignored his former mentor's cries and dashed out, intent on facing whoever came for him. The boy's head pounded, fever rising as he ran into his friends' house, eyes wide.

"You have to hurry, pack as much as you can and go. Tell as many villagers as possible." The redhead and pregnant woman stared agape at Ichigo, as the demand was unusual. "You have to hurry, please, trust me."

Without further ado, Rukia packed as quickly possible with her stomach as her lover ran out to warn others. Though sensing amiss, the raven haired woman stared deeply into her friend's eyes.

"Be careful, Ichigo. Come back and see the baby, okay?" Though it left a weight upon his shoulders, Ichigo nodded.

The boy soon stood in a clearing, the person very, very close now. His heart pounded, and his head throbbed. This was it. The end. Ichigo shivered as a cold wind blew past, snow obscuring his vision. When it passed, a man stood several feet before him.

The man was tall, wavy brown hair slicked back and cold brown eyes regarded him with a fake smile.

"At last, we meet again, Ichigo-kun." The deep baritone sent shivers down the younger's spine. "Why have you come?"

"To simply claim what is mine." The brunette opened his arms. "Now, come my dear half-blood."

The lithe boy stepped back, honey orbs hard, but lit with interest. "Half-blood?"

"Yes, your mother was a nymph, your father a regular mortal. You, my dear, are special." In the moment of surprise, the man rushed forward, intent on taking the boy when a growl pierced the air and a giant white panther swiped at the brunette. "G-grimm?"

The panther's cerulean orbs eyed the boy and what seemed a chuckle escaped its jaws. They both faced the threat, whose cool expression had yet to change.

"I will have no one interfere this time." Grimmjow and the man engaged in a fight, in where the brunette had conjured a sword and was pushing the panther back. With a flick of a slender wrist, darkness overtook the large animal, rendering him unable to move.

Ichigo watched, with wide eyes, body frozen as the cold-eyed man slowly approached his friend, a smug smirk upon his handsome face. The sword glinted.

"Pathetic." The man prepared to strike. "No!"

The boy threw himself in front of Grimmjow, unshed tears in his chestnut orbs.

_I'm sorry, Rukia, I couldn't keep my promise. Thank you Grimm, for all you did._

_Thank you, Shirosaki-san…I loved you._

***X***

**Oooooh, I'm the worst person ever! I said this would be a two-shot…but now that it's soooo long, I'm extending it….Please don't kill me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I promise another chapter with smut-definietely. Thank you for sticking with me!**

**I know, I know! I usually never break a promise! The next WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER! *with smut* :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, this is the last chapter of the Lonely Soul with smut! Thank you for everything! Dunno what I'd do without all the encouragement I've gotten! Gratias agimus tibi (Thank you.)**

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Nuuuooohh! *Hides in closet* **

**Hollowshirosaki413: Eheheh…good thing I continued or…*pales***

**emoluvr108: Ahh yes, Grimm and Aizen. Still can't get over the fact I made Grimmy a dog…**

**Mayuzu: Oh, Ichigo is innocent in ****_this _****story-you'd be amazed at how can change things-but yes, we all love Ichigo's heart!**

**Akai Ame: 'cuz I'm a super evil person and love to torture…mwahahaha! XD**

**Blackberry Shinigami: I have not failed! (yet) :3**

**hichi123: one more to go! This explains mostly everything**

**Mountain-Tenshi: Heehee, I love to give cliff hangers!**

* * *

**Promised Love**

The pale god stared at his servant, processing what had come out of his mouth. Ichigo's parents had been the unobtainable nymph, Masaki, and the human Isshin Kurosaki. The boy had been entrusted with a rather powerful object, the orb of destruction, or the Hougyoku. Sealed within him by his mother, the fiery youth was in danger of being taken by a powerful fallen angel.

Danger. His Ichigo was in _danger._

Pulled from his thoughts by an angry growl, Shirosaki focused his golden orbs on the shadowy beings entering the room. They were gruesome creatures, blood red eyes in disfigured faces. Pungent fumes enough to make any lesser being keel over permeated the air, as they grinned, showing rows of rotting fangs.

"Courtesy of Aizen-sama, we greet you." One spoke.

"Why?" The god's cold voice cut like ice at the beings daring to trespass on his land.

"No one touches Aizen-sama's property. This is simply a…warning."

Voice still, calm and steely, those demonic eyes settled on the dark ones starting to shift uneasily under the silence. Pain and insanity like no other reflected in Hades' hypnotic gaze, all who witnessing it shivering as a manic grin spread slowly.

"Oh, property you say? What _property?"_

"Th-the boy."

Grimmjow sent a look to his master, before disappearing into the shadows. The pressure in the room increased upon the dangerous look on the god's face, bringing all to their knees. Screams began to sound, agonized shrieking of the dead as the beings tried to move-to no avail.

Fear is the worst enemy to all.

Shirosaki's chest throbbed, his heart-his soul calling to the one that understood him. The manic fog lifted, replaced by determination. He would save him, no matter what-no matter the cost. The god hurried, the world shifting to allow him above.

"No!" That voice…was Ichigo's. The god rushed just in time to watch a sword plunged through his only love's body.

The world stilled. The man with holding the sword backed away, eyes wide.

"No. That…no, no!" The white panther attacked the fallen one, cyan eyes furious and anguished. Shirosaki approached quickly, catching the youth's limp body. Red stained the pure whiteness, seeping out of the dying one in the god's arms.

"Sh-shiro…saki-san." A faint whisper, uttered from soft lips made golden eyes look at the one before him. Expressive ochre orbs shined, unshed tears and emotions swirling together.

"I…wa-wanted to…s-say…" Shirosaki silenced the other. "Hush, save your energy, you are going to live, Ichigo."

The other smiled slighty, blood trickling out the corner of his mouth. "I…I lo-"

Brown, eyes dulled, heart faintly beating, soft and nearly gone. Shirosaki stared down into Ichigo's slack yet still beautiful face. Gold-black eyes empty, his heart and soul shattered, a black hole replacing the small sun that had been Ichigo. Without the other, his mind darkened, slipping away completely.

The last thing he remembered was red. Dark, dark red.

***X***

The boy woke, focusing on the giant panther at his feet. Looking around, he was on a bed in a white room. The child felt weak, his head pounding and a searing burn sliced through his chest. On further inspection, bandages crossed under his white clothes.

"I-Ichigo?" The boy looked to the animal across from him, gaze slightly unfocused and disorientated. "Y-you are awake?"

Ichigo could not understand the other's surprise. Of course he was awake-should he not? At the question in the other's eyes, Grimmjow whispered once again. "Do you not remember?"

It hit the boy, making him clutch his head in pain as memories of Shirosaki's panicked face hit him. The orangette suddenly sat up, intent on finding the god, but soon fell back, black spots swimming in his sight.

"Shi-ro sa-ki….san." The child rasped, voice barely audible. A dark cloud passed over cerulean eyes, alarming the other.

"I….ha-have to…tell…h-him…th-that…night." Ichigo struggled to speak; frustrated he could not do so properly.

"Ichigo." The boy looked up, staring at the panther. "That night was nearly a month ago."

Many emotions whirled inside the orange-haired boy's head. A month, an entire month, he had been asleep. "Shi…ro-"

"He is gone." Grimmjow interrupted. "We brought you back, you healed, but…you never woke. Every day, it got worse, without you…the loneliness grew. His mind is somewhere none can reach now."

The boy in a panic jumped out of the bed, while his body protested and caused him to fall into a heap on the ground. The panther immediately was beside the other, supporting him.

"Lay down." He growled. The stubborn child refused and tried to walk on. Grimmjow huffed and relented, guiding Ichigo slowly to where the god of the Underworld was.

They found the pale god, standing before a rose bush. Ichigo felt a pang as he realized what kind of rose it was. Though his voice was soft, and still slightly raspy, the boy spoke.

"Shirosaki-san." The said man turned, golden eyes blank and unseeing, the loneliness and insanity clearly shone in them. Dark circles rimmed those gaunt eyes, the hollow hole in his chest bigger than ever.

"You are gone, Ichigo." His voice was distorted, far away even, an echo of what it once was. "I regret ever letting you go."

"I'm right here, Shirosaki-san." The god shook his head anguish in his features. "No, no. You are gone. I was too late. You are gone…forever."

Ichigo approached with Grimmjow's help, holding out a slim hand to lightly touch the other's face. "I am right here."

"Too late. I let what's most important to me die." Gold black eyes shined with unshed tears-they had dried long ago. "You are not him. He is gone."

It hurt to see the formerly cool god like this. He was broken, nearly lost. Ichigo cupped his hands to Shirosaki's face, trying to warm icy cheeks. Tears started to drip slowly down his slender face.

"I'm sorry, Shirosaki-san. I-I turned you into this. I'm sorry." Despite the blankness and emotionless voice, a white hand lifted and brushed away the tears on the boy's face.

"Do not cry." Chocolaty orbs sparked, there was some of the god he knew in there.

The boy stepped up, pulling the other slightly downwards. Their lips met, Ichigo gently pressing them together as he unknowingly glowed with an unearthly purple light. Grimmjow looked on with wide cobalt eyes.

"Th-the power of the Hougyoku." *

***X***

The world was black, devoid of any color. Shirosaki stared ahead into nothing. He didn't know how long he floated there, thinking, feeling, doing _nothing. _He couldn't do anything. He had no life. He had no reason to live.

Ichigo was gone. Dead.

Shirosaki couldn't deal with watching his love's peaceful face, hoping, wishing each day for those fiery ochre orbs to gaze happily at him. The darkness was suffocating now, the god searching for something to grab to.

"…ro…sa…ki….san." What was that? The god searched for something…anything.

"…sorry….this…sorry." That beautiful voice…where was it? A light flickered, the voice getting stronger as Shirosaki moved toward it. That voice…this light. He let the warmth embrace him.

Shirosaki opened his eyes, seeing Ichigo's breathtaking face right in front of him, Ichigo's lips on his own. His surprise only lasted a second before he lifted his hands to cradle his love's face and kiss back fiercely.

A hand clutched at the fabric covering his chest, and yet the god did not stop. He kissed the one before him with a deep passion, heat growing between them. When they finally parted, Shirosaki wrapped his arms around the boy and nuzzled his nose against a slender neck, breathing in the calming scent of Ichigo.

"Ichigo, Ichigo." Hades whispered the name repeatedly, afraid if he were to stop or let go of the other, he would disappear. Though with great reluctance, the god released the other slightly so the boy could gaze at him.

"Shirosaki-san…" Warm chocolate brown eyes shined, all doubts leaving Shirosaki's mind, only to be flooded with happiness, love, and a rush of warmth. Neither said a word, content to be in each other's presence as their lips met once again.

***X***

Ichigo squirmed in his seat at the dining table. A week or so had passed, the orange-haired boy knowing he wouldn't be able to leave this time, neither he or the god could take it. They did nearly everything together, rarely leaving either's sight for too long. The boy loved the god, wanted to be with him forever, and he knew the other felt the same as well.

"Um…Shiro-san…" The paler of the two looked up, golden eyes concerned. The boy looked down, nervously shifting. "I…I…want to be…with you."

"You already are, Ichigo."

"No, I mean…forever." The boy looked up, afraid of what might come out of the god's mouth.

"Do you know what that means, Ichigo?" The other nodded, eyes still downcast. "Ichigo."

Shirosaki stood, walking in front of the boy, taking his hand and pressing it to his lips.

"I would love that." The boy finally looked up, emotions swimming in both of their eyes. Ichigo wrapped his slender arms around the god's neck and pressed their lips together. Shirosaki immediately wound his own arms around the younger's waist and licked the other's lips, asking entrance.

Pink lips parted, allowing Shirosaki's tongue to explore. The god groaned, leaning into the kiss and lifting the boy up, making Ichigo wrap his tan legs around the other. The longer the kiss lasted, the hotter the two became. Soon, the god snapped his fingers and Ichigo gasped as he fell back against a soft bed.

"Shiro-san!" He gasped, feeling cool lips against the heated skin of his neck. Ichigo's back arched while Shiro pulled at the kimono and sucked on a nipple.

"Ahh…" Shirosaki admired the lean muscles of the other and caressed the boy with gentle care. Undressing the orangette completely, so he could see the boy's erection. Disrobing himself, Shirosaki stopped once again, and gazed at Ichigo who stared back with half-lidded darkened orbs.

"Are you sure?" The boy nodded. The god then placed his fingers on Ichigo's lips, the boy sucked on them, wetting the fingers. Watching the younger closely, Shirosaki pushed one finger in slowly. Wincing a bit, but otherwise seemingly willing, the god thrusted the finger in and out, quickly adding a second.

"Shiro…I w-want you." Growling in sudden animalistic need, the paler of the two removed his fingers and sheathed his aching member in one thrust.

"Ah! Shiro…so…full…" Shiro waited, closing his eyes, while Ichigo moaned. The boy had wanted this, wanted Shiro to claim him. The god started to thrust at the small buck of Ichigo's hips. Mewls escaped from plump lips, spurring the god on.

Ichigo slid against Shirosaki, craving more, desiring more of the god above him. The pace quickened, the god's swollen member pounding directly into Ichigo's prostate.

"Ahh, Shiro! M-more…!" White danced across his vision, throwing his head back as the god assaulted his neck once again. Shiro gripped the boy's lean legs, pushing them up and pistoning faster out of his lover, searching for release.

Ichigo screamed in pleasured pain when two points sank deeply into his neck. The pleasure of Shirosaki marking him and thrusting hard into his body was too much and he came. The god grunted, feeling velvety walls clamp down tightly around his member and thrusted deeply before releasing inside of his love as well.

Shiro released the boy's neck, licking the mark deeming Ichigo his own. The two tiredly slumped against the bed, the younger curling against the paler's chest.

"I love you, Shiro." Ichigo's soft voice whispered into Shirosaki's chest.

"And I you." The god hugged the smaller figure to himself and smiled-he had found his own happiness, a love that he had waited for since the beginning of time.

**Gah! Done! I am so tired…I coulda done the ending better, but... Couldn't post 'til Sunday/Monday cuz I had no wifi! I'm gonna post another story, 'Love needs no words' it's a GrimmIchi fic requested by my cousin. Oh, and people, I do requests now, feel free to PM if you want a story written!**

*- **you guys know how the hougyoku can grant your most desired wish? Guess what Ichi wished for...? :)**


End file.
